


His Blue eyes

by GreenTeaMenace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTeaMenace/pseuds/GreenTeaMenace
Summary: (brought to you by, a kid bad at summaries.)It's Felix's first day to a real school and a short kid next to him is about to change his life with those blue eyes





	1. Chapter One

Félix pulled himself up and slammed his hand down into the alarm. "Let this day be normal." He was promptly put down by his ring singing a loud cat like howl. "Shit." He had bad luck today as well.

Sighing, he tugged the shades of his large window to the side. Félix stared outside. His twin's friend jogged by, waving at him. Nino, was it, had two others running his usual route. Félix waved back, out of politeness more than anything. That's when he remembered that he wasn't homeschooled anymore. He's joining Adrien's class today. "Fun," He muttered to himself.

Fully dressed, he stepped out of his comforting room and into a hallway. Adrien is probably downstairs already. 

Félix arrived in the dining room, where his brother and father were both eating. Adrien was chatting up a storm between swallows and his father was listening and nodded every once in a while. This was a new sight as of late. Their father was just starting to accept the death of their mother.

" Goodmorning, Felix, " said Nathalie , the woman who loved his father. "Today you'll be heading to school, remember? I hope you'll have a good day. Afterwards, you and Adrien will be interviewed about your father's work for the season. I hope you've remembered your notes." Professional, as always. "Of course, I'm not a child, like someone I know." Adrien gasped in mock astonishment and offense. "Excuse you, I'm a delightful young man." Félix scoffed at the thought.

On the way to school, Félix couldn't help but feel a tad bit nervous, having not been to school in years. Adrien glanced over at him. "You okay Fé? You're jumping in your seat. 'Might wanna buckle down and take a breath." Smiling, Adrien grabbed Félix's seatbelt and, in a panic, Felix bit at his direction. Gorilla snickered from the front, while Adrien howled in laughter. Felix, thoroughly embarrassed, sunk lower into his seat. 

-  
Marinette stretched her blanket, trying to pull it off of her cousin. "We have- School- Bridge! Come. OooaHHHH SHIT!" She screamed out, falling over. Bridgette rose up from the bed. "Uuh, wwehyyyyhyhy? School fucking sucksss!" Marinette, praying that her nose isn't bleeding or anything, stood and glared at the look alike. She's been late enough on her own account. 

-

Bridgette didn't know what happened. One minute, she was snuggled in the guest bed, next she was tumbling down the stairs into her aunt's arms. Sabine sat her niece on the floor. "We don't harbor kids that should be in school dear. You don't appear to be sick, so get dressed lovely." Sabine then went downstairs to greet her husband.

Marinette leaned down and pat her cousin's back. "We cool?" "...Burn in Hell." Marinette leaned away in suprise. 'Why is she so angry?' "I'm sorry, but I tried to get you up normally. I'll buy you lunch later to make it up to you." Bridgette growled at her, then stood and grabbed her shoulders, saying nothing. 

Standing still for a minute, two, three. Bridgette suddenly started to breath out a few times and her grip on Marinette's shoulders loosened up. She then smiled and pat her shoulders, before going upstairs. Marinette stretched her neck out, watching Bridgette's door close and a repeated thumping of a pillow.

-  
Félix can't remember the last time he stepped foot in a classroom. Walking in, he suddenly had no idea what to do. The teacher, whatever her name was ,he couldn't tell right now, introduced him, then told him to sit with a kid in the back. 

He walked to the back and found a short redhead, resting his head in his arms and doodling with a ballpoint. The boy glanced at him with rich blue eyes, then his fingers started to move a little frantically across the page, as if he were afraid. He sat up and, after a few deep breaths, slumped over and propped himself up. He held out his left hand for a hand shake. "Nathaniel. Kurtzberg." He held a awkward smile for three seconds before lowering his hand. Félix grabbed the boy's and said, "Félix. Agreste." ...Silence. 'Shit was that not right? I was just copying him!' Nathaniel smiled at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but got cut off by the door slamming open.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Bridgette took forever!" A girl in the front smiled and teased the girl in pigtails. A taller girl with longer twin tails and shorts walked up, and scanned the room. Her eyes lingered an uncomfortable amount of time on Félix, by then she walked to the table across from him. She sat and stared at him for longer. Maybe he has something on his face? He subconsciously scratched around his !outh, but it came up clean. The teacher, (seriously what was it?) Started calling attendance. Félix copied his brother, then he was allowed to watch and put names to faces.

\--/--

Marinette walked up to Félix during the lunch period weeks later. Through observing, he's noticed that quite a few students are attracted to Marinette. Even students that aren't in any of her classes. He's also noticed that his newest stalker, Bridgette, is related to her. Or at least a good friend. 

"Hey, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm the class rep. I've noticed you don't talk to others often, so if you need someone to speak to, come to me, okay?" Félix said nothing. "Uhm, Nathaniel, the kid next to you, is also a nice boy." 

Adrien stalked behind her and grabbed her shoulders, surprising her and making her jump into a defensive pose. Marinette turned a light shade of pink and laughed. Maybe too loudly, but neither boy said anything. Adrien had this dumb, lovesick grin on his face as he laughed along. Félix didn't say anything. His brother bit his lip and was about to say something but Chloe dragged him away, similar to a small tornado in makeup and sunglasses, whining about how she could get them to skip school or something.

-  
Silence. “So, uh. Anyway..” “You like him, huh?” The question caught Marinette off guard. “Wh-what? If course not that would be like, totally ridiculous. And besides he doesn't even like me like that I actually can't -” she needed air. 

Marinette ran away, to the lockers and tried to stop the redness in her face. Bridgette turned the corner, with a familiar, rage-filled look in her eyes. "Marinette." She growled, as if the name left a bitter taste in her mouth. Marinette backed up against a locker as Bridgette strode forward. "What were you doing with my Fé, Marinette?" 'Fé?' "I was just speaking with him. I'm the class rep, that's my job to make new classmates feel comfortable." Bridgette. punched the locker right next to her left ear. Marinette cringed. "Don't ever let me catch you talking to him alone." After that, she grunted a final time and walked away. 

Marinette slid down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. She breathed a heavy sigh, before standing and heading to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the wait. I procrastinate mad hard and now I'm have school again. Seriously, I'm sorry.

( sorry in advance, there's a lot of POV switches in this chapter.)  
\------------

Nathaniel really wanted to talk to Félix, but he has a strict no people with scary expressions policy to abide to. would be a great addition to the“people I like” list, but Nathaniel had no idea how to speak to him. After that introduction, he couldn't even muster a hello in the mornings, and Félix didn't either. Nathaniel constantly wonders if he's been judged by Félix.

-  
Félix really can't make friends, huh? He would die before he did so awkwardly and bad like that introduction again. What if this redhead was some gossiping scumbag and would tell all these lies about him? Félix didn't know anything about Nathaniel except that he draws and runs Nino's morning route sometimes with some short kid in their class named Alix. How would he speak with him? Have a normal conversation? 'hey, sometimes I watch you through my window when you run with Nino, you look good with your hair tied back.' That's a great way to start a conversation. He wouldn't seem creepy at all.

Adrien noticed the weird expressions Félix would make whenever he would look around. Chloe did to, but she would think absolutely nothing is wrong and then tell him to ignore it. So he did what any good twin would and spoke to his brother's deskmate. 

"Hey, Nathaniel!" Adrien called out. The boy turned to ask what Adrien wanted. Classes hadn't started yet, but Nathaniel was worried about being late, and having to speak up to tell why he was late to class. And all those eyes staring and- "Can you give me some tips on calming down?" … huh? "Huh?" Adrien stretched his arms behind his head. " Félix is a bit anxious and I'm not sure why, but can you give him tricks you have for calming down? I'm sorry for asking you of this. I promise he's not a bad guy. He's just kinda secretive and quiet, I guess. "

Nathaniel smiled nervously, "Sure. I'll talk to him." Adrien sighed in relief. "Great. I'm sorry I'm asking this of you, I must not be a good brother, huh?" "No no, you are. You're worried, so you're asking this of me, cause I sit with him. It's good that you're worried, my brother doesn't worry like this. It's quite admirable. No wonder she likes you." 'Wait, shit. He's not supposed to know Marinette likes him, what if Alix overheard that. She trusted me. She's gonna beat me up and leave and tell Nino and Marc not to hang out with me anymore and I'm gonna be alone and-' the warning bell sounded and Adrien cursed out loudly. In the distance, Marinette's voice echoed toward them. "Goddammit!" 

"Well, I think we should be in class now, see you soon, bye!" Nathaniel said awkwardly, running to class.

-  
Félix watched the teacher, Miss(?) Bustier, call attendance, then door opening and revealing the fearful blue eyes of Nathaniel. His brother was behind him, along with Marinette and... Bridgette. "Why're you all late ? "Miss Bustier asked. Nathaniel shied away from her, looking down. 

"I was speaking with Nathaniel for some advice and we weren't paying attention to the time." Marinette piped up. "Bridgette and I overslept this morning." Miss Bustier sighed. "Please be more careful next time dears, okay?" She said, sending them to their seats. 

Nathaniel looked at Félix for a few seconds before turning away. 

-  
Most of class had Félix squirming because Bridgette wouldn't look away. Nathaniel didn't know what exactly to do, because he never was stared at before, though he did understand that this might be why Félix looked so concerned. After consoling with himself, he gained a childish idea that wouldn't embarrass Félix.

-  
Félix saw a small slip of paper move past his peripheral vision, into his hand. He glanced at Nathaniel, who was blushing, just a bit. Félix opened the slip. *is everything alright?* 

Félix didn't know what to say. No? Yes? Should he even reply? He felt small, not knowing what to answer. Another slip slid his way. *follow my lead* He heard Nathaniel breathing deeply. It was a quiet and subtle sound that only he heard. It went along with the boy's drumming fingers. Félix followed the breathing pattern. It slowed his nerves and he was calm in a few minutes.  
-(This helps me sometimes, I'm sorry if it doesn't seem accurate. I'm not professionally diagnosed with anything)- 

*better?* Félix finally decided to reply. *Yeah. Thank you.* Félix signed his name at the bottom. *you're welcome Félix* They went back and forth like that, tossing in dumb jokes. It took Felix's mind off the girl staring at him. But after a particularly dumb running joke Félix snorted at, he heard a loud cough coming from the side. 

-  
Bridgette was glaring in their direction. Nathaniel looked up at Felix, before passing a small note of concern. *wanna switch seats?* Félix nodded shyly, not glancing any general direction.

After subtly switching seats Nathaniel immediately felt an angry gaze directed towards him. A note was passed to him. *I'm sorry* He gazed at Felix through his hair, then wrote his reply. *youre fine*. He hesitated for a moment, before adding his number, and flicking it towards Félix.

\--/--

It was in the car when Félix felt safest, besides his dad's office. Gorilla was there, the nice and caring bodyguard who was like a second father to him and Adrien. The ride home was filled with Adrien's excited voice talking about the day, and how cool fencing practice was that day cause a cool new girl was there and beat him in fencing. 

Félix had pocketed Nathaniel's number. He thought that maybe this was how you made friends. 

At a red light, Gorilla's phone rang. He checked the contact and pulled over into a grocery parking lot. 

"Hello? This is Eugene." Adrien and Félix looked surprised at the voice. "… you aren't pulling my leg sis, right? Okay.. Okay I need to tell my boss and kids... Calm down, she'll be fine... I'll see you in a bit…bye." The urgency in his voice concerned Félix. Adrien spoke. "Gorilla? Is everything..!" " I'm sorry boys, I can't take you to the library today. We have to get you home.

\--/--

Gorilla's grandma needed someone to care for her, since she needed emergency surgery on her foot. He took about three months off. Gabriel offered to pay him anyway, because he did such a good job caring for the boy's and would need the help.

 

\--/--

Félix 's ring lets out a loud mewl the day they met New Guard., So he just immediately doesn't like him.

 

Adrien didn't like the new bodyguard for different reasons than Félix. He smoked too much and drive too fast. It was fine for the first two weeks, he acted like a dream. Listened to Adrien and Félix 's day and laughed at jokes, but that was because he was being monitored. Now he just blasts loud music on the car radio. 

Félix exits the car on a foggy Tuesday and is not all to thrilled about it. His ring is stinging and iterating his finger, but if he removes it, something bad might happen. He's glad for the day off he got tonight, even though Adrien was doing some modeling today. Félix wanted to head home and do some reading or web surfing when he got home, but he had a bad feeling about today.

 

It wasn't like other days, when he feels it extend from his ring finger through his entire body, but more like, a gut feeling. The kind he felt when his bad luck would pass on to another. He tried to brush it off, but Félix could see a wispy black cat out of the corner of his eyes and he shivered, thinking of the last person the cat took interest in. And choked on a lump in his throat, thinking of his mother, before she gave him the ring. 

 

Nathaniel was across the courtyard, smiling at a boy with black hair. The boy in a red hoodie glanced at him, caught him staring at them. Félix had to look away momentarily, but Nathaniel called him over and he sighed out.

Cheeks partially flushed, Félix walked to them. He could feel people staring at him. Nathaniel moved over on the stairs andn the stairbehind him.

"Good morning Felix. This is Marc." Félix nodded, shifting abit to adjust himself behind Nathaniel. "Hi Marc." Marc waved, smiling. Marc had green eyes and Félix was scared of them. He looked like he could dig into his most private thoughts. 

"So, Félix," The boy, Marc, spoke up. "How do you know Nate, Local Loser™?" " Rude." Nathaniel punched Marc's shoulder, laughing. Félix smiled, leaning onto his knees. "We have class together. He's really nice." Félix said, kind of regretting that last line, but Marc and Nathaniel didn't seem to judge him. "We work on comic strips for the school website." Nathaniel says. "Marc writes, I draw. I think we're a pretty good team." "Of losers." "Hush." Nathaniel covered Marc's mouth, but pulled away after he got licked. "Ew , you heathen!”

Félix smiled wide and snickered into his hand. Nathaniel looked at Félix for a few seconds before turning away from the boy, smiling. Marc grinned wickedly. "Aw, Félix, feeling left out?" He reached for Felix, who leaned as far away as he could. Honestly, he hasn't had as much fun as he did now in a while.

\--/--

Nathaniel felt his heart race and hands sweat. If he kept going like this he's gonna have a panic attack. He was just asking Félix out for coffee with him and Marc. And it's not like they aren't already friends just... Maybe he already had plans for the lunch break? Would he get offended? 

He drummed his fingers and inhaled. Exhaled. Dr. Bastille had told him that is good to push his limits from time to time. Nathaniel scrubbed his palms on his jeans and leaned forward to draw in his sketchbook instead of take notes for English.

Félix flicked him a note and he glanced over at him briefly. *Are you alright* Nathaniel sucked in a deep breath in and tapped his fingers softly. He scribbled a response back to Félix. *do you want to have coffee with Marc and I?* He waited and drummed his fingers nervously on the page. Félix's response came faster than he anticipated. *Yeah, when are we heading out?* Nathaniel smiled, despite himself being jumping off the walls anxious.


	3. ..

Im probably not gonna write this anymore. This story was gonna escalateto soon and it wasn't gonna work out the way I was writing it. It's not the best it couldve been, plus I wanna see what Félix is gonna be like in the show before I can progress. I'll come back with something better written.


End file.
